Sortings
by IrishBookworm3
Summary: Every year, the Founders watch the Sorting from the shadows, appearing only to students when they have been proved worthy, in most cases after the Sorting. These are some of the more interesting Sortings which they witnessed. Appearances in another story.
1. Chapter 1: Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first story. The Founders watch the Sortings every year from the shadows of the Great Hall.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Update:** Edited this chapter, since it felt too short. Probably is still a bit short.

o~O~o

The new first years huddled together as the Deputy Headmaster pulled out a scroll. As the first person was called forward, no one noticed a slight movement at the back of the hall.

"Godric, sshh! We'll be seen!"

"What does it matter, Rowena? It's been nine hundred years, and we haven't been seen yet."

The tall woman turned to her companion, blue eyes ablaze. "What does it matter? We should only be seen by those who have been proved worthy!"

The dark-haired man quailed under her fierce gaze. "Erm, right. Why is that again?"

Rowena tossed her black hair over one shoulder. "It's part of the magic that sustains us. We can keep watch over the school _if_ we are only seen by students who have proved themselves to have pure hearts and loyal souls."

A small red-haired woman hissed: "Sshh! This one looks promising!"

"What makes you say that, Helga?" asked a tall, thin man with deep black hair and bright green eyes.

"Just watch him, Salazar." All four founders turned to watch a tall young wizard with auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes walk forward and place the hat on his head.

"I repeat, what makes you say that?"

"Look at him. The whole hall started whispering when his name was called, and it didn't seem to affect him at all. I wonder why they were whispering..." Helga's voice trailed off, as the Sorting Hat still hadn't made a decision.

"_He looks quite intelligent. I hope he's in my house. Although, from all this whispering, he seems to have gained quite a reputation already. I hope it's not too bad, I don't want it to influence opinions about my house. Then again, he doesn't look too mean. He might just have a reputation associated with his family name. Dumbledore, I don't think I've come across any rumours about that family_." Rowena's thoughts were spinning, when the Sorting Hat finally came to a decision:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a slight pause. Then:

"Damn."

"What's wrong, Rowena?" Godric asked with concern.

"I so hoped that he would be one of my little eagles."

"Relax, dear. You'll probably have the next one." Helga patted her friend's arm.

"Maybe so, but why on earth would the Hat consider _him_ a Gryffindor? That quiet air, those scholar's hands? Definite Ravenclaw material."

Salazar, ever practical, listed all of the possible reasons why. "He might have been quiet because of nerves. Or because the Hall broke out in whispers when his name was called."

"Wel-" Helga cut Rowena off mid-word.

"See? I told you you'd get the next one."

"You said that I would _probably_ get him."

"Oh hush, both of you! I for one would like to see the rest of the Sorting." Salazar was getting a little tired of Helga and Rowena's incessant chatting.

"Spoilsport." both muttered darkly, then turned back to the ceremony.

o~O~o

Yay! Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Horace Slughorn

**A/N: **40 hits in three days! Not bad considering this is only 293 words at the moment. So, since I made that remark in the first chapter about only the worthy being able to see the Founders, I may turn that into another story. So, watch this space...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not live in a small village in south-east Ireland. Instead I would be living it up in my Bel Air mansion. Or should that be Bel Éire?

o~O~o

Fifty years later, another group of first-years queued nervously before the High Table. Once again, the Founders Four had gathered at the end of the Great Hall to witness another Sorting.

"Bet you ten Galleons the next one is a Gryffindor. He looks fairly reckless, don't you think so, Helga?" Rowena commented with a mischeivous grin.

"Oh yes, just like Godric was when we started this school. Ten Galleons it is then Rowena, he looks rather like he could be a Slytherin. Speaking of when we started the school, you and Godric seemed to vanish an awful lot back then. Any idea why that could have been?"

"No..."

"And wasn't Helena born about a year after we four met?" interjected Salazar, eyes twinkling.

Had Rowena not been dead, she would have been blushing furiously. As it was, she turned away from the others, focusing solely on the Sorting. Godric leapt to her defence: "Helena looks nothing like me! Besides, she was a Ravenclaw, not one of my lions."

"Oh, look at that! Helga, you owe me ten Galleons."

"Hey, I wasn't paying attention! How can you prove that I lost?"

"Look around, and tell me which table is cheering."

"...Damn."

Godric cottoned on to her plan. "Look at that fat kid over there! He's just standing there, shovelling sweets into his mouth...Bet he's a Hufflepuff." he added in a loud stage whisper. It worked. Helga was now fully distracted. Unfortunatley, she also looked positively homicidal.

"What was that, Godric?" she hissed in a deadly whisper. Godric looked positively terrified, which was rather funny given the fact that Helga was more than a foot shorter than him.

"Oh, nothing. Hey look, the fat kid's up next!" Helga glared at him, then turned back towards the ceremony. Sniggers echoed around the hall as the boy stumbled forward, sweets in hand. The Deputy Head sighed, then placed the Hat on his head. The boy jumped, no doubt because the Hat had started speaking.

"No, that's not right. Oh, sorry." More sniggers were heard following this, as the boy clearly hadn't known not to speak aloud.

_"What sort of wizard doesn't know how the Sorting Hat works? Even mudbloods are told before they come to Hogwarts. Well, such an idiot clearly won't be placed in my House. Or Rowena's, for that matter. Oh, I hope he's a Gryffindor. I'd love to see the look on Godric's face if that happened. Or Helga's, if he became one of her badgers. Helga, I've seen so many emotions on her face. Her beautiful face..." _ Salazar was snapped out of his reverie by the Sorting Hat's cry:

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT THE-" Helga clapped her hand over Salazar's mouth before he could say any more, and with the aid of Rowena and Godric, dragged him back into the shadows. Once he was restrained, Rowena and Godric glared at him before returning to the Hall.

"What is wrong with you? Do you not remember the rules? We cannot be seen until the person is deemed worthy!" Helga's light Welsh accent had become more pronounced in her anger.

"I'm sorry! It's just, well, that boy is not Slytherin material!"

"So! That is no excuse for almost causing us to be discovered! Do you have any idea how selfish that was?" Salazar had stopped listening by this point, instead just looking at Helga. Her short red hair, perfect pale skin, deep brown eyes. Eyes which showed exactly what she was feeling. Eyes which, at that moment, held nothing but anger.

"Look, Helga. I didn't mean to reveal our presence. I was just, well, shocked. Please, forgive my overreaction."

Her expression softened slightly. "It's alright. I overreacted too. Although, the expression on your face was priceless!" She dissolved into laughter. Salazar looked at her, puzzled, before joining her in laughter.

o~O~o

Aw, Salazar has a crush! Just a little Helga/Salazar fluff there at the end. Just so you know, so far their relationship is pretty one-sided. Helga sees Salazar as a friend, while Salazar's feelings are a bit stronger than that.

Also, for the purposes of this story, the Founders are not exactly ghosts, they're a bit more than that. Best explanation would be that they are part of the castle. They poured so much of themselves into the school that when they died, they became part of the school. So, they have colour, which is why Salazar could see the colour of Helga's hair and eyes. Their hearts have stopped though, which is why Rowena was unable to blush. Also, Godric speaks about Helena in the present tense, because she remains in the castle as a ghost.

Review, please! It would make me very happy if you did!


	3. Chapter 3: Alastor Moody

**A/N:** Yay, update! Okay, so the Sortings are going in order from oldest to youngest, with Dumbledore being first and Hugo being last. I don't know the ages of a lot of the characters, so I'm just going to estimate. In response to EternallyPivots' review, the Marauders will be featuring in this story. There's quite a few chapters to come before they appear, though.

**Disclaimer:** Let me just look out my window...Nope, not in Bel Air, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

o~O~o

Some years after, the Founders were hiding behind a statue in the Entrance Hall. The train had arrived earlier than usual this year, and the Founders had been caught by surprise when the first students came into the castle.

"Quit shoving! We'll be seen!"

"I'm not shoving! These skirts are bulky!"

Rowena was not in a good mood. She prided herself on being prepared for every eventuality. As such, being forced to beat a hasty retreat behind a statue had not appealed to her in the slightest. Nor did Helga and Godric's bickering. "Would you two mind? There is a crowd of first years not five feet away from you and we would like to keep our current state a secret until it is no longer necessary."

"Sorry! There's just no space behind this statue!"

"There would be if you didn't wear such huge skirts!"

" I don't see you complaing about Rowena's skirts!"

"Yes, Godric. Why do you only find fault with Helga's clothing?" Salazar teased, secretly hoping it wouldn't be anything risqué.

"I've no problem with her dress most of the time."

"_Most_ of the time?" Helga's voice had dropped to a deadly whisper.

Godric would have paled, if at all possible. "I...em...I.."

"Excuse me."

The four Founders whirled around. Unbeknownst to them, one of the first years had broken away from the group and come over to them.

"I thought all the teachers were in the Hall."

Rowena, thankfully, thought fast. "Yes, however my colleague Professor...Nympharum dropped his hat, and we came back to see why he was taking so long to retrieve it."

"Why are you hiding behind this statue?"

This time, Rowena was stumped. "Erm..." She was saved from responding by the castle ghosts, drifting through the walls and distracting all of the first years, including the boy who had, frankly, unsettled the Founders. Quietly, they slipped into the Hall. As soon as they were safely secreted in the shadows, Godric turned to Rowena.

"Nympharum?"

"It was the first thing I could think of." Rowena said, with an evil twinkle in her eye.

Godric glared for a minute, then turned to face the High Table. Rowena whispered to Helga.

"That should teach him to insult your clothes."

"Yes, all I have to do is remind him of that and he'll do anything I say. It's like my own version of the Imperius Curse." Helga giggled. After a glare from Salazar, the pair of conspirators turned to observe the Hall.

Beside them, the double doors swung open, and the Deputy Head led the first years up the aisle to where the Sorting Hat awaited them. As the minutes wore on, Godric started predicting where the students would be placed.

"He's a Slytherin. Oh, and she's definitely a Ravenclaw. An-"

"Godric, shush! That spooky kid is up next!"

"He's not spooky, he's inquisitive. Definitely Ravenclaw material in my opinion."

As the red-haired child walked up to the stool, he glared at anyone who looked at him strangely.

"Okay, I changed my mind. With that "don't mess with me" look, he's pure Slytherin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Godric looked crestfallen. Helga whispered into Salazar's ear:

"Aw, the disappointment of not having psychic ability."

Salzar grinned. Not only had Helga just insulted Godric, but her mouth was tantalizingly close to his...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting Hat's cry echoed around the Hall, startling Salazar and delighting Helga, as she hadn't had many Hufflepuffs so far. Salazar smiled for her benefit, silently cursing the Hat. If it had just waited one more minute...

"Are you alright, Salazar?" Helga was looking at him with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." _Soon..._he thought. _Very soon..._

o~O~o

Ooohh, the relationship progresses! By the way, if you don't speak Latin, Nympharum means "faerie", which is why Gryffindor wasn't too happy with Rowena.

Read and review please! Reviews are my chocolate, for the next month or so.


	4. Chapter 4: Filius Flitwick

**A/N:** I'M BAAAAACK! Did ya miss me? Hey, don't blame me for not showing up, blame school for keeping me so busy!

**Disclaimer**: Do I still have to tell you guys this? I don't own these people, people!

o~O~o

As the Sorting was held once again, the Founders gathered at the end of the Hall. But, unknown to them, they were being watched. Helena Ravenclaw stood in the Entrance Hall, hidden to all. She normally would not have come down to the Hall until the Feast had begun, but this time, she mad an exception. It had been 950 years to the day since she had betrayed her mother's trust and left Hogwarts, and she wanted to see if her mother had noticed. A wave of bitterness rose inside her at that thought. Of course her mother hadn't noticed. How could she? She was always so concerned with the students. Even after she had died, she was more concerned with "always remain hidden" and "don't be impatient" and "don't frighten the students". It sickened Helena. How could she value her students over her own daughter? Helena scowled, and moved closer, just in case her mother had thought of her this evening. Not that she would have, but you know, just in case.

"Interesting line-up this year, don't you think?" Helga asked her best friend.

"Oh yes, lots of new students this year, what do you think, Salazar?" Rowena replied absently.

"I think that that small boy is either part goblin, or someone made a mistake about his age." said Salazar coolly. "He looks about six."

"Hmm..." was all Rowena had to say.

"Is she alright?" whispered Godric to Helga.

"I don't know. It's not like we can get sick or anything. She must just have something on her mind." answered Helga worriedly. "Still, it's not like her to pay so little attention. It must be really bothering her."

_I should really go find her, _thought Rowena. _It's been 950 years. Why doesn't she talk to me any more? I never thought he would actually kill her. He loved her so..._ Helga interrupted her musings.

"What do you think of this boy, Rowena? He looks intelligent enough." she asked.

"I still don't think half-breeds should be allowed to attend Hogwarts." sniffed Salazar.

"Who cares what you think, though?" replied Rowena.

"You did! Five minutes ago you asked me what I thought of the new students!"

"That was before you started spouting all that pure-blood nonsense! Again! Yes, any witch or wizard is admitted to Hogwarts, get over it!"

"Would you two give it a rest! Rowena, you're always saying that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves, so practice what you preach and pipe down! Salazar, we talked about this several years ago and you've been so good for the past few years, don't spoil it now!" ranted Helga.

"Wow, they're still waiting on that little kid. I wonder why the Hat's taking so long to Sort him?" asked Godric.

"Because it's stuck between two houses, probably. I'd like to know which ones though." answered Rowena.

Helena turned away. She couldn't bear to listen any more. Clearly, her mother didn't care about her any more than she had when she sent the Baron after her. That careless action had resulted in both Helena and the Baron dying. Helena was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the Hat finally shouting "RAVENCLAW!", or Rowena turning and finally seeing her daughter standing in the Entrance Hall. Or Rowena running after her, and sinking onto the stairs and coughing out tearless sighs when she vanished.

o~O~o

I know, it's kind of a sad chapter.

Just so you know, the next few chapters are all from the same year, just different people.


	5. Chapter 5: Rolanda Hooch

Chapter 5: Rolanda

**A/N**: I am so so so so sorry for the near abandonment! I had to study for my O.W.L.s (joking, it was my Junior Cert) and finish my art project AND go to the Centre for Talented Youths (it was AWESOME!). Can you ever forgive me? If I update faster, will that work?

**Disclaimer**: I'm fairly certain that you guys know by now who owns Harry Potter. Want some help? It's not me!

o~O~o

Three people had been called forward to be Sorted before Rowena returned to the Hall. None of the other Founders noticed that she had been crying. Rowena, not for the first time, thanked her inability to shed tears. She showed no signs of breaking down several minutes earlier. Helga had noticed her brief absence, though, and squeezed her friend's hand gently.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Please, let's just focus on the Sorting."

Helga frowned, then turned to face the High Table. A small wiry girl had been called up to the Hat. What attracted the most attention, however, was her hair. It wasn't a rare shade of golden blonde or brilliant red, rather it was a delicate shade of light grey.

Salazar snorted. "What sort of wizard child possesses grey hair? Is childhood so stressful nowadays that little witchlings will come to Hogwarts bent double and shuffling along with the aid of canes?"

"Oh hush, Salazar. You seem to forget that we have eleven centuries under our respective belts." Helga reprimanded him.

"Yes, but we're dead! We have an excuse to have grey hair!"

"Does my hair look grey to you?"

"No..." He wanted to say more, how the torchlight glanced off her hair, turning it a stunning rosy shade, how her warm brown eyes seemed to be the colour of liquid copper, but he had no idea how. Not to mention that he certainly wasn't going to profess his love in front of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, of all people.

"Well then." And with that, Helga turned back around to watch the girl.

"Salazar..." Godric said slowly.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at Helga."

"No I'm not..."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not! I'm watching the Sorting!" As Salazar tried to find a way out of this situation, the Hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

_Saved by a piece of cloth_, mused Salazar, as Godric had a mini meltdown behind him.

"Aaahhhh! I was sure she'd be Gryffindor!"

"Sshhh!" hissed Helga. The next student walked forward.

o~O~o

Does that make up for leaving? Oh, Rowena was so quiet because she's still dealing with Helena.


End file.
